warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cancridrae Xenocide
Officially known as the Cancridrae Reclamation Crusade, this great campaign was launched in an effort to stem the advances of the hostile xenos known as the Amphra and reclaim the territories lost to their predations. Over the course of four Terran years only slight advances were made, as extreme casualties on both sides of the conflict resulted in a hard-fought stalemate that lasts to this day. Prelude to War (993.M39-001.M40) Riga Binary Engagement (19.993.M39) Although the Cancridrae Reclamation Crusade officially began in 01.002.M40, many Imperial historians cite the naval conflict known as the Riga Binary Engagement as the first true battle of what would eventually become the Xenocide. The battle itself was instigated after a series of brutal starship raids against trading vessels operating throughout the Cancridrae-Mazul border, resulting in great loss of civilian life and even greater loss of much-needed bulk merchandise and materiel. With the frontier economy beginning to crumble under the weight of increasingly high demands for even basic goods, the Imperial Navy authorized a stringent patrol of the contested areas, to be be carried out by a detachment of Battlefleet Medici led by the then-Vice Admiral Salian Amarante. Unfortunately, upon arriving near the unstable Riga Binary star cluster, the fleet detachment was ambushed by an Amphra Klorri Warfleet that had been hiding within the clouds of auspex-obscuring stellar matter. Mazul Border Wars (22.993.M39-91.997.M39) Siege of Korinthos (25.998.M39) Year One (002.M40) Kar'om Chokk - The Beginning (06.002.M40) Battlegroup Gamma was deployed to the Amphra world, chosen as a target due its minimal orbital defenses. The 14th Jopall Indentured Squadron fired the first shots of the Xenocide proper when their positions came under attack almost immediately, The Grenadier Guards of Alsace under the command of Chef de Bataillon Larue Lagoutte quickly came to their rescue, buying time for the remainder of the Heavy Infantry to arrive and destroy dozens or hundreds of Male Fodder-Broods arrayed against them. The Heliothrix Combine and The Rusveld Tread Riders led the first advances and the Imperial Guard gained more than two hundred kilometers of ground within the first three days, only to stall for the next year. Reclamation of Korinthos (11.002.M40) Battlefleet Medici was victorious in the first naval battle, easily destroying the small Amphra fleet and their overconfident commander. Adeptus Mechanicus units land to capture the world's surface, Purge the remaining Amphra and begin rebuilding. Members of the Magos Biologos are quick to dissect the remains of Amphra and Amphra warbeasts, relaying their findings to the Crusade's High Command. Tanib Zeta Persecution (11-94.002.M40) Battlegroup Alpha was sent to reclaim the Imperial Hive world of Tanib Zeta. The Garlatan Drop Legion under Colonel Hugh Riker were the first into the battlefield,braving intense enemy fire to reclaim the Governor's palace. The flags they placed on the battlements, bearing the Governor's coat of arms,the Regimental Crest and the Imperial Aquila remained in place for the rest of the campaign for the city and their gunships,working on concert with the Ionian Dragoons kept any enemy aid from entering the city. The Mazul Primus Guard were close behind them, they were the first to enter Streotis' streets,leading the way for the rest of the Imperial Guard force with the Warmaster's name on their lips. While battle raged above and around them, their was another war being fought in secret. Inquistion forces led by Lady Inquisitor Samara Beyale discovered the now legendary "Meat Farms" in the city. Her Father, Lord Inquistor Wolfram Beyale, declared the Amphra "Xenos Horrificus" and ordered that the entire city be put to the torch. Tanib Zeta- Ozhin Ash Flats(33-99 002.M40) Two Homestead of Ymir Einherjaren,transporting Aegina Prestige Infantry, and the 23rd Bastion Born armored regiment were dispatched toward the city of Ozhin to investigate rumors that citizens within were still resisting. While in transit and near the city the advancing Imperial force came under attack by Greyspine Stalkers and Amphra warbeasts hidden among the ash heaps. The Regimental commanders fought according to their strengths using their transports Alera Suppression (34.002.M40-37.002.M40) The Amphra, angered by their defeat at Korinthos, launched another invasion fleet, landing innumerable soldiers and warbeasts on the surface of the embattled planet and setting up a blockade in the system. Battlefleet Medici responded and what followed was an enormous naval battle that destroyed the Light Cruisers Morante, diVerrico and Corsino, the destroyers Luccerza and Moltino The Frigate Passero and more than three dozen fighter squadrons but the costly victory cleared way for the Battlegroup Beta to land and newly completed vessels were dispatched to join the fleet when news reached Medici. Assault on Alera B-33 (38.002.M40) The Warmaster deployed the whole of Battlegroup Beta at the key strategic location arriving only two hours ahead of the invaders. The Artillery and armored units dueled with Ravager-Leviathans while Mechanized and Infantry units saw the bulk of the fighting across B-33s salt flats. The actions of Rawalputra Singh of the Khazamga Rough Riders turned the tide, riding under a Ravager at full speed with his lance pointed straight up. The monomolecular lance sliced through the creature's soft underbelly. It collapsed only a few meters behind him and the males crewing the weapons on its back died on impact. The Artillery were quick to exploit the gap in the lines and break their formations, allowing the Rough Riders and tanks to drive the survivors back into the sea. Battlegroup Beta moved to reinforce Korinthos. Family Intrigues(99.002M40) The Lord Admiral's successes brought him enemies at home. Commodore Lodovico Amador, secretly jealous of the Lord Admiral’s successes and desperate to be placed in command of naval operations arranged a gift for his superior- a dozen joygirls recruited from Medici’s most renowned bordellos. He agreed to pay their debts and therefore release them from their indentured service if one of them were able to assassinate him. The Lord Admiral was far too busy to enjoy his gift, allowing one of these women to rethink the whole plan. She snuck past the Admiral's guards and into his quarters only to give confess to the entire scheme. Impressed by her courage and resourcefulness he paid all of their debts and sent all of them home. She had no home to return to and so stayed at his side for the rest of the Crusade Amador was stripped of his rank and sent home in disgrace. Year Two (003.M40) Kar'Om Chokk - Endgame(27.003.M40) Battlefleet Gamma's invasion had stalled and turned into a year long grind but the arrival of the Iron Praetorians Chapter ended the fighting only six weeks after their arrival. Every surviving Amphra, Amphra servant or warbeast was killed, tossed onto a pile and burned. The smoke could be seen for hundreds of kilometers in every direction and the smell of burning flesh and shells carry lingered for days afterward. Second Siege of Korinthos (16.003.M40) Surprise assault on the newly completed Augustus Base. Olea 22nd defeat the attack and serve as the Warmaster’s bodyguard for the rest of the campaign and are removed from front line combat. Colonel Holden promoted on the Warmaster’s order and he became part of his staff. Operation Privateer (17.003.M40-23.006.M40) Discovery of xeno-tainted Caebolg Family and Shellhead Cold Traders. Ordo Xenos begins system-wide covert purge operations. Inquisitor Beyale and her Stormtroopers visited Augustus Base to seek volunteers. Force Commander Nockai of The Zeyrus Dagger Dogs answered the call, loaning 12000 men to the Ordo Xenos for the task but requisitioned only a few hundred. Kr'Aa Rrka (54.003.M40) Year Three (004.M40) Purge of M'Kresh (09.004.M40) Battle over the Imperial Mining World of M’Kresh. Pyrrhic Victory. Ghash-Dray Krriik was killed in the fighting, removing Ghan’ghash-Dray Rklliir's major rival. Katerra Front (32.004.M40-84.005.M40) Fighting stalls across sixteen planets and remains in stalemate for the remainder of The Crusade. Jairutra (46.004.M40) A Departmento Munitorum convoy, landed hundreds of kilometers off course due to a clerical error was caught in a sudden blinding snowstorm and ambushed by Amphra. Munitorum clerk Raphael Ennis took charge of the situation, using Tauroxes to maintain communication and as mobile fire support as he kept the cargo vehicles moving despite heavy fire they could not pinpoint. The weather proved to be both a blessing and a curse, as neither side could see the other. A momentary break in the weather let a distress call through to their destination, and Imperial units reacted quickly, scrambling an Avenger Fighter Squadron to the convoy's aid. Where ground vehicles could not see through the weather the pilots could and easily defeated the Amphra ambush, smashing armored vehicles and warbeasts alike. While forced to withdraw when they ran low on fuel, other air units flew air support for them until they arrived at their destination. This same Avenger Squadron, nicknamed “The Seventy Daggers” supported Battlegroup Gamma's operations into Amphra held coastal regions on the continents Jairutra Minoris and Jairuta Tercius. Jairutra's battlefields varied wildly from ice choked harbors and bays in the Northern and Southern Polar regions to forests in more temperate regions but the so called “Jairutra Swamp Wars” saw the worst fighting and are the best remembered part of the campaign for the planet. Jairutra Swamp Wars (Date Pending) Space Marines of the Emperor's Chosen Chapter Year Four (005.M40) Giodones (02.005.M40) Yciss Atoll (Date Pending) Inquistor Samara Beyale and two companies of Ordo Xenos Stormtroopers are dispatched to Gionides(to use the Imperial name) investigate rumors of rebel Barnica but it’s a trap- Their position is almost overrun by Barnica nine times before they’re extracted by the ,part of the first wave of Battlegroup Gamma' s invasion. The Atoll becomes the main operating base while entire island chains are sunk by orbital bombardments. Zam Ait Archipelago (Date Pending) Due to the Island Chain's strategic location it was spared orbital bombardment leading to a massive air battle between Imperial Navy aircraft and Amphra Riptides Operation Whipcord (11.005.M40) Battle of Katerra Minor (85.005.M40) Stalemate is broken The Crowfoot Nebula Incident (91.005.M40) Two Lesser Clutches took the opportunity to settle old scores, almost annihilating each other. Legacy (006.M40-999.M41) Cancridrae Reformations (09.006.M40-43.026.M40) Order of Battle In comparison to similar military endeavors, the Cancridrae Xenocide was a relatively small operation, and thus its overall command hierarchy and structure were both basic and somewhat improvised in many regards. Overall command still laid in the hands of Warmaster, but his council of Lord Marshals each oversaw individual Battlegroups, each one consisting of various mixed Imperial Guard/Imperial Navy forces, as well as attached Adeptus Mechanicus support staff, Logistics staff, etc. Astra Millitarum Regimental command still laid in the hands of said Regiment's commanding Colonel (and/or similar corresponding rank), though all were obligated to report to their Battlegroup's commanding Lord Marshal, as was protocol. The individual Battlegroups consisted of the following: ---- ---- Adeptus Astartes Notoriously independent, those Space Marine Chapter's who did answer Warmaster van Dragen's call to arms respected his rank if nothing else, but kept their own council. Having come equipped with their own designated fleet and support elements, they were later organized into the Imperial battle plan as "Strike Forces", one per each individual Chapter. Throughout the course of the Xenocide they mostly participated in surgical strike operations or provided support to the Imperial Guard Battlegroups as the situation demanded. The individual Strike Forces consisted of: ---- ---- Other Forces 'Imperial Navy' Battlefleet Medici was deployed in full force during the entire span of the Xenocide, the Medicians eager to avenge the losses the Amphra inflicted upon them in years long past. Their warships proved instrumental in both countering the Amphra's own fleet elements and in transporting Imperial Guardsmen from battle to battle. 'Adeptus Mechanicus' The followers of the Machine God mainly played a largely supportive role during the Xenocide. Their priesthood was tasked with the rebuilding and redevelopment of Imperial worlds liberated from the Amphra or conquered by the Imperium. As such, entire armies worth of Mechanicus Artisans, Engiseers, and servitor labor-forces trailed in the wake of the main Battlegroups. 'Adeptus Ministorum' Many members of the Missionarus Galaxia also trailed in the wake of the Xenocide's military forces, to ensure the proper veneration and proliferation of the Imperial Creed within re-conquered worlds. Other than that however, the Ecclesiarchy had a fairly limited influence on the affairs of the campaign. 'Inquisition' In light of the discovery of the Amphra Matriarchy, a conclave of Inquisitors was brought together under the aegis of one Wolfram Beyale, Lord Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Known as the Cancridrean High Conclave, the main objective of this "intelligence force" was the analysis of the Amphra as a species. Through many undisclosed means the Inquisitors gained precious insight into the physiology, behaviors, and culture of the Amphra, information that would prove invaluable to the campaign's high command. Category:Battles Category:Campaigns